


Dinner with Jisung and Jisung

by STAY_SKZ



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral?, I don’t know what this is, I tried my best to make it gender neutral, The Jisung’s are being stupid, You are friend with Jisung and jisung, inpired by a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAY_SKZ/pseuds/STAY_SKZ
Summary: A distracted mother and two playful friends are a good recipe for an interesting evening...





	Dinner with Jisung and Jisung

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dream I had a few weeks who soooo.... enjoy?

Today you had invited your two best friends who, coicendently, had the same name! Your best friends were Han Jisung from Stray Kids and Park Jisung from NCT. Yes, one of your best friends was THE Jisung Pwark! To make sure everything went well you had decided to call Stray Kids' Jisung by his stage name, Han, and the youngest by his name. Since you were the same age as Han and older than Jisung, they loved to tease you! They knew how you called them, but when they were feeling playful, that rule went out the window! You had decided to bring both of them at your house (that was shared with your parents but shush) and planned to make tacos for them. They came early to help you since you had asked your mother if you could cook everything yourself and to your surprise she said okay! You were about to start cooking the meat.

"Jisung-ah, can you give me the wooden spoon on the counter please?" You asked the youngest.

"Which one?" Both of them ask and it's then that you realized that... the night was going to be long.

"I said Jisung not Han. Please Han-ah don't make it harder than it should be!" You plead. You just wanted to have a good night with your two best friends! The Jisung duo laughed as Jisung passed you the wooden spoon as you asked. You stired the meat and laughed with them and made jokes while making sure the meat didn't burn. While you weren't looking Your mom had passed behind you and put a slice of cheese still wrapped on a hot pan next to the meat. It took a while for you to realized but when you did it was too late, the cheese had already melted and stuck to the wrapper. 

"MOM!!" Yous screamed as you turned off the burner that you didn't know why it was on and took the wrapped cheese off the pan. The two boys were on the ground unable to stop their laughter. Han hitting Jisung while laughing silently and Jisung hitting the ground.

"Mom why did you put cheese in the pan while it was still wrapped!?" You screamed.

"What?" Your mom asked looking from the living room and seeing you trying to open the cheese but it was completely stuck to the wrapper. "Oh my god I'm sorry!! I thought I had put it on the counter! I was going to do myself a grilled cheese after you were done." Your mom often forgot things or placed things anywhere without thinking so this didn't surprise you but it made both Jisungs laugh even harder.

"Guys, instead of laughing, why don't you prepare the guacamole and get the things out for the tacos? The meat is almost done." You said glaring at the boys on the floor. They got up and saluted you.

"Yes sir/ma'am!" Han got the avocado that your mom had already cut, not trusting any of you three to handle a knife.  Alone maybe she would have trusted you but when the Jisung's were here, a butter knife could mean bad news. So, Han started to prepare the guacamole while Jisung got the salsa, sour cream and shredded cheese from the fridge and put them on the table. You poured the meat into a bowl and brought it on the table next to everything with vegetables if one of them wanted to add some. You heated up some tacos and brought them to the boys.

"If you want more just tell me I'll heat some more for you!" You told them starting to make your own taco.

"Thank you!" And with that they made their own tacos and ate them. After you were full you went to your room and talked about everything and anything except their career. When you three were together, the outside stayed outside. Their job as singers didn't exist, the preparation for their next comeback wasn't happening. You were together to de-stress and not be reminded of your responsibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this ended up weird! As I said it was inspired from a dream I had so blame my subconscious for whatever this was! Thank you for reading!


End file.
